


step by step, we created our history (2017 mini-fills)

by mollivanders



Series: collected rebelcaptain prompt-a-thons [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, 5 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollivanders/pseuds/mollivanders
Summary: Collected Jyn/Cassian + 1 Luke/Bodhi 3-sentence fics and 5-sentence fics from 2017.





	1. welcome home (jyn/cassian)

**jynersohs asked: rebelcaptain prompt: icicles :D**

When she finally gets to their quarters after a long patrol, Cassian is waiting there, reading a report with a steaming pot of tea. “I told you not to wait up,” she says, dropping into a chair and gulping down the hot liquid. A smile tugs at his lips, though he doesn’t look up just yet. Finally setting the report down, he leans across the table and brushes at her frozen lashes. “Welcome home,” he murmurs, and all the chill of Echo Base leaves her instantly.

+++

**youareiron-andyouarestrong asked: I can't believe I let you talk me into this**

He whirls her around the floor, once, twice, three times and she pants, gasping for air. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” she says, trying to keep up as he spins her around before dipping her low.

“It’s for our cover,” he says in the same tone he would use if he asked her to pass him the salt. “Besides, you know how to dance, don’t you, Erso?” he asks.

The amused glint in his eye gives him away.

 

+++

**anonymous asked: chirrut giving jyn relationship advice for the 5 sentence fic please. :3**

“Jyn, you seem upset,” Chirrut says, though really the pacing back and forth in his quarters was quite the tip-off, “is everything alright with the captain?”

She lets out a huff of air and faces him in frustration. “I don’t know what gift to get him,” she says, and Chirrut hums softly. “It does not matter what you get him,” he says gently, “and I am sure neither of you are concerned with material possessions.”

“Maybe I should get him a blaster,” she mutters, rubbing her temples – and Chirrut’s resounding laugh is all the answer she needs.

+++

 **anonymous asked: chocolate? :)**  

“What is it?” he mumbles around the bite she’d given him, a sample from her secret stash. She’d bought it off a peddler on Bespin and he’d caught her sneaking a taste when he’d come back early. “Chocolate,” she says, curious what he thinks of the childhood treat, smiling when he mutters, “it tastes strange, Jyn.”

He stills when she leans in to taste the chocolate on his lips, the novelty of the sweet expanded. “Well,” she adds, letting him pull her closer, “I guess that’s more for me.”

+++

**imusuallyobsessed asked: bodhi rook was a bad wingman.**

Cassian is a practiced spy, a casual liar, and a captain in the Rebel Alliance; he does not need a wingman when he is trying to talk to Jyn (who is herself a hard-nosed, no-nonsense ex-criminal).

Bodhi seems to disagree.

He sees them lingering at the makeshift cantina bar and zooms in to offer support.

“Need anything, Cassian?” he asks, raising his eyebrows and dropping his voice to the least subtle whisper possible, “Drinks? A table? Ah, protection?”

Cassian briefly wishes the floor would swallow him whole until Jyn steps closer to Cassian so Bodhi has to move and assures Bodhi, smiling, “Oh, I think we’ve got this, thanks.”

+++

**anonymous asked: seeing each other naked for the first time!**

She rips off her clothes as they run, freeing trapped insects, and he follows suit as they try to outrun the hornet’s nest they disturbed. “Lake!” she calls out, pointing ahead, and they dive into the water, Jyn supporting his body against hers.

(He never learned to swim.)

They break the surface, gasping, and she holds him steady and close against her; he closes his eyes and tries to think about literally anything other than her touch against his skin.

(They float together, waiting, until it’s safe again.)

+

**anonymous asked: jyn/cassian and han/leia + double date from hell**

Leia glances at Cassian, then back to Jyn and Han who both look like back alley cats ready to spring. “What did you call me?” Han breathes, his voice dangerously low, and Jyn leans forward on her toes, Cassian’s arm around her waist gently holding her back – for now. “I called you a nerfherder, nerfherder,” she repeats, eyes narrowed, “whose ship isn’t even that fast –”

At that, Leia firmly grabs Han’s arm – he’s turning red – and Cassian is pulling Jyn away from the scene.

“Some other time!” Leia calls out and Cassian waves, busy with five feet of outrage, before turning to Han and hissing, “you had that coming talking about Lieutenant Rook and you know it, so just can it, nerfherder.”

+++

**imusuallyobsessed asked: rebelcaptain "netflix & chill"**

“I like this show,” Jyn says, tossing popcorn into her mouth as Cassian digs around in the bucket. “I like the captain,” she adds, making Cassian frown. “The Reynolds character?” he asks and she nods, licking the salt off her lips. “He just wants to get paid,” she says and notices Cassian’s attention is no longer on the show at all. “Well,” Cassian concedes, nipping at her lips, and she tastes salt and butter on his tongue as she leans into him, “he is a good shot.”

 

+++

**thezelbinion asked: cassian nodding off while trying to eat dinner with jyn**

Bodhi had insisted they eat when they landed – it had been at least two days since their last meal – and though Jyn was dripping with exhaustion she knew he was right. She and Cassian stumbled to the mess hall with Bodhi, leaning against each other to stay upright until they found chairs to collapse in.

“Do you think he’s been waiting in the hangar for us since we left?” Cassian mumbles, holding his head up with his hand as Bodhi passes Jyn a plate. “I have not,” Bodhi interrupts and when Jyn opens her eyes to follow what was going on, Cassian has fallen asleep sitting up.

As Bodhi looks at them both with critical concern and starts to say something, her eyes slide shut in turn.

+++

**crazy-fruit asked: jyn asking baze for advice about cassian (because I'm so weak for big brother baze)**

She has never done this before (neither of them have done this before) and sometimes it shows, badly. Sometimes she’ll find herself in Chirrut and Baze’s quarters, nursing a cup of hot tea and spilling her anxieties at their feet.

“Was it like this with you and Chirrut?” she asks one evening, staring deep into her mug; Chirrut suppresses a smile as Baze leans forward.

“If you are asking that question, little sister,” he says, “then you should not give up.” He steals a look at Chirrut, whose smile has grown broader, before looking back at Jyn and adding “you should not give up for anything.”

+++

**youareiron-andyouarestrong asked: jyn adopts a cat that hates everyone and every thing EXCEPT cassian**

“Jyn, what is this animal?” “Luke says it’s called a cat.” “I see. Why is it - what is it doing - why is it on my lap? I’m trying to work.” “You’re supposed to pet her, I think.” “Why would I do - what is that sound it’s making?” “Cassian. Relax. She likes you.” “Jyn, this is hardly - she’s very warm.” “Is that good?” “…We can keep the cat.”

+++

**anghraine said: shy**

In her experience, it doesn’t pay to be choosy about location; ships and bunkers and backalleys are sometimes all ruffians and rebels have to choose from. It doesn’t seem that Cassian has the same experience though, judging from the flush of his cheeks anytime footsteps approach, or the way he jumps when doors bang open.

“Are you really that shy?” she asks, fighting off a smile and feeling something more than fondness as he fiddles with securing the lock.

(The look he shoots her makes her feel something else entirely.)

“I just don’t like being interrupted,” he murmurs and - gasping as he lifts her up - she finds she appreciates the gesture.

+++

**brambleberrycottage asked: finally getting a few moments of downtime?**

“Try this,” she suggests, offering him a taste of the batter from a wooden spoon. He tastes carefully before wrinkling his nose and shaking his head. Her heart drops for a moment before his lips quirk, giving him away.

“Needs more sugar,” he says, and she meets him halfway, the spoon clattering away from her hand.

(She can hardly argue with that.)

+++

**crazy-fruit asked: freckles please :3**

“I never knew you had freckles,” he murmurs, dropping a kiss at the corner of her neck. Between space, underground bunkers, and frozen planets, they rarely made an appearance, but here, on the bright beaches of Naboo, small clusters of them had blossomed around the edges of her clothing.

“I don’t see how they’re interesting,” she protests before she catches the soft glint in his eyes.

“How about I show you then?”

(Her answer slips away, lost in the waves.)

+++

**imsfire2 asked: he's looking at her with the most endearingly goofy grin on his face**

Jyn woke with a start, grabbing at the edge of Cassian’s jacket with her free hand. Someone had draped it over her in the night – probably Bodhi – and the lights above Cassian’s cot were dimmed for the sleep cycle. As her eyes adjusted, she realized Cassian was awake and looking at her with an alarmingly goofy grin on his face, dopey from painkillers.

“Did we win?” he asked and she nodded, raw relief flooding through her as the lights flickered across his face. “Good,” he murmured, his hand tightening in hers, “good.”

+++

**ishipallthings asked: hurt/comfort and taking care of each other**

“I told you to wait,” he said, cleaning the wound by her brow and frowning as she flinched, “the advance team was supposed to clear it first.”

“They were my team,” she said, holding herself still while he stitched the wound, “and they needed all the help they could get.”

Her eyes caught his and – faster than he liked – he relented at the worry on her face. “Just – look both ways next time,” he said, looping his fingers with hers, “since I’d rather not lose you either.”

“I’ll do my best,” she said, hope in her smile, and pressed a kiss to his fingers in promise.

+++

 


	2. rogue one (luke/bodhi + gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke/Bodhi + gen _Rogue One_ crew mini-fills

**anonymous asked: luke/bodhi + first meeting**

Bodhi nodded, only half-listening as the tech pointed out his new X-Wing, suddenly distracted by the sight of a sandy-haired man working on the fighter next to his own. The pilot looked up with a sixth sense and Bodhi froze, an alarmed oh no racing through his mind.

Imperial, cargo pilot, traitor – he’d heard those words already, and wondered if the hero of Yavin IV would have a similar opinion – or something worse.

“You’re Bodhi Rook, aren’t you?” the man asked, his face splitting with an eager grin as Bodhi’s breath caught with surprise, “one of the heroes of Scarif? – they said you’d be flying with us.”

Nodding happily, a warm flush ran through him as Luke shook his hand, and just like that, a very different oh no raced through him once more.

+++

******anonymous asked: can I please get some baze + jyn fucking shit up? :D**

“Up high, little sister!” Baze calls from the other side of the landing platform and Jyn rolls out of harm’s way as a loose ship panel crashes down beside her. She dashes across a gap in enemy fire to slam into the same cargo container that Baze is using for cover.

“Outnumbered?” she asks and he nods, a gruff acknowledgement of her presence. “I’ll take the ones up high,” he says, looking at her and she nods, implicitly agreeing to take the ones down low.

“On three,” she says, “1, 2, –”

+++

**reystars asked: planet**

“You won what?” Cassian asks her, staring at the hologram in her hand; the planet swirls, dark red and green. “Bodhi was teaching me how to play sabbac on Coruscant,” she says, grinning proudly.

“And you won a planet,” Cassian deadpans, looking over Bodhi, who at least looks sheepish. “Beginner’s luck?” Bodhi suggests and Cassian sighs.

He has no idea how he’s going to explain this one to Draven.

+++

**youareiron-andyouarestrong asked: "drunk? I assure you my friends I am cone sold stober" with the rogue one crew**

“Drunk? I assure you my friends, I am cone sold sober!” Baze protests as Bodhi and Cassian struggle to carry him back to his quarters. “I never drink without Chirrut,” he continues, looking at them each in turn and knocking Cassian back with the liquor on his breath, “and therefore, I am not drunk.”

“This is definitely the most normal he’s ever been,” Bodhi mutters at Cassian who is struggling with the door lock before giving up and knocking loudly. Just as Cassian’s about to reply with something like what is normal with these two the door swishes open and Chirrut takes in the scene.

“Jyn?” he asks serenely and Bodhi and Cassian sigh in unison, answering at the same time “Yes, Jyn.”


End file.
